


[podfic] Covenant by AuctaSinistra

by perverse_idyll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after Half-Blood Prince, Angst, Community: hp_podfic_fest, Dubious Consent, Horcruxes, M/M, Podfic, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Harry understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Covenant by AuctaSinistra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476145) by [AuctaSinistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctaSinistra/pseuds/AuctaSinistra). 



> For the 2007 Snarry Games, team Wartime, prompts angst and espionage.
> 
> Podficcer's note: I urge you to go read the story first before checking out this recorded version, as the communion between reader and story is something to be preserved. Spoken word risks enforcing an interpretation, and this fic deserves to be encountered in its original form, without the intrusion of my voice. It is entirely beautiful on its own.
> 
> As usual, apologies for my attempts at a quasi-British accent.

Cover art created by perverse_idyll for [the HP Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/) 2013

* * *

**Length:** 01:02:31

Sorry, the embedded link seems to have vanished! If you're still interested in checking out the podfic, you can stream it here:

[Covenant](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/Covenant.mp3)


End file.
